


Something Old

by Maglex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this cause I'm really not liking that lames ship, Marshall is Lena's best friend and driver, sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: Not wanting to feel anymore pain, she went to her best friend who also happened to be her driver, Marshall. He would listen to her problems and she would listen to him about his wife, Lily. She thought he had the perfect love story since he had met his wife at the age of 18 and stayed with her ever since.Lena wanted that.She wanted love. To be loved.....Loosely based on the episode Something Old from How I Met Your Mother





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching How I Met Your Mother (and I fucking love it) so this happened. This is my first supercorp fic so go easy on me 
> 
> That's it. Go on, read and enjoy!

_May, 2003_

_A young Lena Luthor walked through Krypton Park, her sunglasses and baseball cap covering her appearance as she walked along the park._

_Lillian had seemed so irate after the young girl's father's death and her brother being put into prison by the great Superman, that day had been the worst. Finally snapping, Lillian had hit her across the face after Lena talked back to her. A small ounce of regret went through the older woman but her face remained stone cold._

_Not wanting to feel anymore pain, she went to her best friend who also happened to be her driver, Marshall. He would listen to her problems and she would listen to him about his wife, Lily. She thought he had the perfect love story since he had met his wife at the age of 18 and stayed with her ever since._

_Lena wanted that._

_She wanted love. To be loved._

_She climbed into the back of the car, barely glancing at Marshall as she muttered, "Take me to Krypton Park."_

_Her coldness let her friend know she just wanted some silence. When they reached Krypton Park, Lena opened the car and let a foot out before Marshall stopped her._

_"Want me to come with?"_

_Lena shook her head slowly saying no._

_She moved again to exit the car before being stopped again. She turns to see her friend again. With a small smile on his face, he handed her usual plain cap and glasses._

_Giving him a small smile of her own, she grabs the items and gets out of the car._

_"Text me when you want me to pick you up, alright, Lee?"_

_"'Kay, Marsh. Bye."_

_"Later, kiddo."_

_She closed the door and walked aimlessly away. Patting her chest, she felt her locket's presence. Lionel Luthor had given it to her the day she was introduced to Lillian and Lex._

_"_ While you wear this locket, I'll always be with you. _"_

_Lena never took it off since._

_Until this day._

_After fiddling a bit taking off the locket, she took out a small case. She takes out the pictures of Lex and Lionel from the locket and pressed a small kiss upon it then placed it into the case._

_Walking past the concrete House of El emblem, Lena got onto her knees and started digging a hole into the dirt._

_She thought about Marshall's stories about his loving wife. How he looked when he talked about her, like she was his whole world. About how much she wanted that._

_"Someday, I will marry someone caring, someone who loves me for me. Someone who doesn't care who my family is and is always there for me. I will give them this locket when I marry them."_

_She cleaned her hands from the dirt she dug up and closed the small case. she placed it in the hole and pats the dirt covering the hole. She sighs slowly as she rises back up, staring at the dirt covering her locket._

_"Someday."_

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

September, 2018

 _"Hello? Lena?_ "

Lena exhales when Sam finally answers her phone.

"Sam! Hi, so I was wondering if you're not busy maybe you could-"

_"Sorry, Lena. Is this important? 'Cause I have to go to Ruby's conference at school."_

It was important. After fifteen years of burying her locket at Krypton Park, Lena found who she believes is her soulmate.

Kara Danvers.

The quirky blonde had wormed her way to Lena's heart since the day she met the, now, reporter with her cousin. The day the Luthor had gotten drunk due to being blamed for giving children lead poisoning, Kara and Lena were alone in Sam's home.

_"Why do you believe in me, Kara? Look at me. I'm a Luthor. No matter what good I do, people will only look at the bad."_

_"I believe in you because you're one of the strongest women I know. You said it yourself, you do good. Others may not focus on that, but I do."_

_Lena stared blankly at Kara's features, studying her eyes. How blue they were. Her lips. How soft they looked. She wondered if they were as soft as they seemed._

_So she leaned into Kara and gave her a kiss. She moved to pull away before she felt a hand on her neck and another under her jawline. It wasn't a kissed filled with passion nor was it don't sloppily. It was small yet perfect._

_Kara pulled away from the kiss, hastily adjusting her glasses and putting her hands on Lena's shoulders before speaking._

_"No, Lena, sorry I can't."_

_Lena felt her heart break, and her features showed that as well which had Kara quickly explaining herself._

_"N-no, Lena! I don't want to kiss you-- oh Rao --I mean I do want to kiss you but not while you're drunk. I wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret."_

_"I could never regret kissing you."_

_She leaned in again, only pressing her forehead against Kara's._

_"I love you."_

_With one last kiss, Kara pulls away from Lena and stands to help her friend to her feet, only to have her tripping over her own feet. Without breaking a sweat, she picks Lena up, carrying her bridal style to the couch._

_She was stopped before she could move away from her friend._

_"Don't leave, please."_

_Kara smiled as she leaned to kiss Lena's forehead._

_"I would never leave you."_

The next day after their kiss, they talked about their relationship and started dating. After 11 months of dating, Kara proposed to Lena (will a little help of Sam and Alex).

And now Lena was looking for her something old to give to Kara on their wedding day. Her locket. That she couldn't find.

"Um, n-no it's fine. It's stupid anyway. Talk to you later, Sam."

_"Alright. Bye."_

She pressed on Alex's contact next and after 7 long rings, Lena only heard her sister in law's voice mail.

_Hey, this is Alex. Sorry, I couldn't answer your call. Call again later. Bye._

Tears started pricking her eyes as she felt hope of finding her buried locket slowly leave her. Then her phone rang, the contact photo showing Kara's smiling face. She smiled slightly as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Lena? Where are you? Are you okay? I went to CatCo looking for you and James said you haven't been there all morning._ "

"Don't worry, love, I'm fine. I'm at Krypton Park."

_"Krypton Par- you're at Metropolis? Why? What happened?"_

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

_"I'm on my way."_

"Kara, no-"

A familiar red and blue streak flew across the park going behind some buildings before Lena felt a small gust of wind behind her. She turned to face her fiancé, a worried expression written on her face.

"Um, why are there holes in the ground around you?"

"Kara, I told you I'm fine. You didn't need to fly over here." Her voice cracked at the end.

Kara walked up to hug the young Luthor.  
"I know you very well, Lena, and you overuse the word 'fine' when everything isn't. Now, what's wrong?"

Lena sniffled into the crook of her fiancé's neck as they hugged.

"I can't find my something old. I can't find my locket I buried."

"What locket?" Kara asks.

Lena explained to Kara about her locket. Why she dug it up. How much it meant to her. Why it was so important.

Kara pressed a small kiss onto Lena's lips then pulled away from the embrace. She lowered her glasses while she looked around the park's ground. Then she spotted it, the small red case with the locket still inside.

Pulling Lena along with her, Kara walked to where the locket was buried and lowered herself and her fiancée to dig into the ground. Finally finding the case, Kara takes it out of the hole and hands it to Lena.

She opens the small red case and find the locket there, just as beautiful as the day she left it there. Reaching into her pocket, Lena takes out two small pictures of herself and places them into the open locket. She looks up at Kara, the blonde smiling beautifully at her and rises to her feet.

Once they're both on their feet, Lena turns Kara around, parting her blonde hair aside to fix the lock on the locket.

"I buried this locket and promised to only take it out when I found my soulmate and was to marry them. And I found her."

Kara turns to face Lena again and gives her a loving kiss.

2 weeks later, they got married with their friends at the wedding, happy that both women had found each other. Lena had even invited Marshall, his wife and friends.

The rest, they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
